


Clematis

by HaleyDyson0



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDyson0/pseuds/HaleyDyson0
Summary: AU/ Lucy is a Best Seller Author that ran away from home. She  writes underneath the pen name Clay Matis and while she is searching for new material for her new Series, she works part-time to keep a steady income. She is constantly visited by horrendous nightmares of her past. Discover the adventure Lucy goes on as she searches for new material and meets someone that will brighten her gloomy life.





	1. Pink Blob

## Pink Blob

### Chapter 1

###  Fairy Tail Au Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. Because I certainly will. And just to let you know I am new, and I am figuring out how to use HTML writing. It's weird, but it's cool too. Also, shout out to Uptown for getting me on here. I saw their work on here and started reading other fan fictions on Archive and I fell in love with the website. (they don't know, but I want you to check them out.) Hope Y'all enjoy!! 

_The fallen ashes that encased the feeble kid, smearing her face as shallow rivers plummeted to her burnt clothing. The charred ground surrounded the sobbing blond child, as violence screamed all around her._

__

_The whistles of blue and red wavered in the background. The colossal building that laid before the whimpering prepubescent, was the nightmare she dreaded. Where there was only her one solace, one hope, one freedom that was inside. That one which saved her, cascaded at her feet on the lawn._

_The adults' porcelain hands that clutched onto a raggedy doll, were numb, as was the rest of her body. The blond child that cried to the skies, witnessed her mother fall to the ground after running away from the fire from within the dwelling._

_"Don't leave me Momma," the adolescent wept, her blond hair in disarray-_

"I have to stop writing this story. Who would want to read about a sad truthful tale with no love story?" Our protagonist sighed as she pushed away her papers, leaning back on her chair. 

She was writing a new book and was just spewing out idea after idea. This one came into her mind before she realized what she was writing. She looked over her prologues that mocked her of in-completion. 

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!!! If I stay up any later I won't get enough sleep for tomorrow, and I have my part time job to consider," she puffed out in annoyance, "why does Aquarius need me on the first day of the month, like always. Jeez." 

This stressed out adult's name is Lucy. She has been writing books for about four or five years, she started in her third year of high school and decided that it was enough income to get her life started. 

She is currently thinking of a new novel to write and her brain decided to write about her past memory that was buried deep in her mind behind even sourer filled memories. 

She has been writing books about a great female adventurer that goes on quests, that are posted in her guild, to make the rent. She didn't think that her hopes of making money, and her vast desire for adventure would turn into a great series that millions of people would love. 

She was the author of a Best Seller and after she wrote the final book, she knew that he income may vary and that she would need to find something steady until she could finish her next book. 

Actually, right now she couldn't even start it. She needed some fresh air. She had been stuck in her small apartment for three days. The dishes were piled high, her laundry sprawled all over, and she thought her bed was actually starting to accumulate dust. 

As the lady finished with her shower she hopped into bed wishing for a dreamless sleep. 

"Lucy!! That's the second dish you've broken today! What are you getting your period or something?" Aquarius scream in frustrating concern. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." Lucy, the stressed blond picking up the broken plate didn't get the dreamless sleep she was hoping for. In fact, she had the worst nightmare of the month. 

"Well there is something called coffee little girl, maybe you should try it sometime. But for now go on break, you've been here for five hours and you are going to be here for five more, I don't need you going out of commission in this rush, Virgo, cover for her while she's gone." Aquarius ordered her kitchen staff around her diner that she ran with her wild husband. 

Lucy went to a booth outside after removing the apron and gloves. One of the waitresses brought out an order that Lucy always gets and left it on her table. It was around lunch time, so Lucy forced herself to eat. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so it was suitable that she wasn't at her tip top shape. 

As she finished up the delicious morsel, she stretched herself out and people watched. As she looked out the window of the diner she pondered her decisions in her life. She always avoided it, never wanting to peel the band-aid off of the tender skin. As of right now, however, she thought it through. How she left a home that was vacant of a heart, how she ran away without leaving a note, how she found herself a new identity as Lucy Matis in this backwater town where everyone accepts each other for who they are, even if they were a high school run away that just wanted to escape her own living hell. 

Even if the one that accepted Lucy was a hostel, blue haired, biker chick that ran a diner and made a deal with Lucy. That if she ever needed help she would come running. Literally. If there wasn't sweat coming from Lucy, Aquarius would assume she took her time. 

It was a pain. But it was all she asked for to obtain her newly found freedom. It was how she could obtain a new life with no one to block her way of her dream. Though she left behind half of her heart, she knew that the owner of the second half would want her to spread her wings and fly. 

A blob of pink sped through her vision as she stared out the window. She looked after it, curious to what it was attached to. In this small festive town of Mangolia she knew no one with that color hair, though, she barely knew anyone besides those who come into the diner. 

Lucy stood up and left the diner. She went in the direction of the pink blob. Searching all over for a clue, she ended up by the canal that ran through town. She looked around and sighed. She walked back to the diner with her shoulders slumped. She really wanted to discover what the pink blob was, but if she was late Aquarius would kill her. She could already imagine her unmarked grave behind the shop- 

"AHH!" Lucy shouted as she fell on her behind. "Ouch, that was unpleasant," she commented to herself. 

"Sorry, sorry, I was following something," a man stood over her apologizing. "Here," he offered her his hand. 

Lucy placed her hand into his as he helped her up. She patted herself off and she looked at the man. She was shocked, she found the pink blob. n fact it wasn't a blob at all, it was a man's hair. And a handsome one at that. 

"Thank you," she was able to mutter out, the gears in her head turning, trying to find something to make him stay. 

"Well see you," the pinkette called out from behind him, walking away from her. 

"Wait," she stepped towards him and pain rippled through her leg. "Aahhh!" She cried out in pain, causing the man turn around and look at her. 

He rushed back to her. "Are you alright Missie?" He asked worriedly. 

"No, I think I twisted my ankle when I fell," Lucy checked to make sure. She put her hands on her bare ankle and tried to stretch it. Pain waved through her again, this time slightly less painful. "Yep. I sprained it." 

"Man I'm sorry 'bout that. Here," he crouched down in front of her, "get on my back. I'll take you where you need to go," he offered. 

She smiled at his back, wary at first but then lean forward and said, "thank you, I'm much obliged." She leaned her body against his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was grateful that Aquarius's uniform allowed her to wear jean capris and not that tiny skirt that the other girls wore, otherwise she would be showing her designer panties to whom ever was unlucky (or lucky if they were a pervert) to come her way on this mans back. 

He lifted her and started taking her to the direction that she had pointed to. Lucy pondered on what to say to him when he spoke first. 

"By the way, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel," he said over his shoulder as he walked on, carrying her with ease. 

She smiled and said, "Normally I would shake your hand and greet you, however, my name is Lucy, Lucy Matis." 

He tilted his head slightly and said, "Where have I heard that name before?" Lucy was surprised for a moment she worried she slipped up and said her real name, then realized that he may know, 

"Oh yeah! Clay Matis. That's where I know it. Levy showed me a book with that name before on a rainy day and she told me I'd love it. She was right," Natsu said as he laughed to him self. "You wouldn't happen to be related to that man, now would yah?" 

Lucy smirked to herself, "No, I'm not related to any man of that name." Lucy didn't lie. There was no man of that name that she was related to. 

"Oh, that's too bad. I really loved his books. I hate to read, but the adventures that his books threw me in on rainy days, were the best. I've always wanted to see meet him in person, but he didn't put a picture of himself on his series." Lucy knew this, of course, being they were her books, however, she never met someone that read her book before in person before. 

"Even if the main character was a girl?" She questioned. 

"Male, female, nonbinary, doesn't matter to me. An adventure is an adventure. Comes in all shapes and forms. 

Lucy smiled at this. She was beaming with pride, Natsu unaware that she was doing so. She laughed, "Is that so." She straightened herself on his warm back and gleefully showed him the way back the diner. 

When they reached their destination Natsu was surprised. "Why didn't we go to a hospital, clinic, or your home? Do you know someone here that will help you with your ankle?" 

"Well yes I do know someone here, but that's because I work here on occasion, and one of those occasions is today. I was just outside for a little break." 

"You're gonna work with your ankle like this?" Natsu exclaimed, surprised by her reply. 

"I'm just washing dishes. Besides, I have the other one t stand on. Plus Aquarius needs the help today, one of her workers called off." 

Natsu stared at her over his shoulder. 

"What?" Lucy questioned. 

Natsu smirked and said, "nothing. Just thinking. Where do ya want me to drop Ya?" 

"Your gonna drop me?!" 

Now he laughed, his strong body shook as she continued to walk towards the diner, "sorry, sorry, bad choice of words." 

Lucy pouted on his back. He was laughing at her. Natsu looked at her and smiled. Lucy let it go and showed him how to get to the back door. When they got there he set her down extra carefully, prolonging the joke. She rolled her eyes at him and got off him, landing on her good foot. She leaned her hand against the brick wall and sighed. _More work well at least I'm not late. Aquarius would kill me._

__  
_ _

"Thank you, Natsu. It was very kind of you to help me even though you were doing something." Lucy thanked the pinkette. 

"Doing something?" Natsu looked puzzled for a second then realization fell to his face. "Happy!!!" Natsu screamed and ran back the way they had come. 

Lucy looked after the man and laughed. She hopped to the door and was about to open it when she heard loud stomps coming back. 

"Lucy!" Natsu hollered from behind her. She turned her head around to look at him. "When will you be getting off. I'll come see you if you don't mind?" 

Lucy grinned, "I get off in another five hours." 

He gave her a childish grin and smiled at her. "Cool! I'll see you then!" He stated, waving her goodbye as she went inside. 

The blond smiled to herself as she went inside to struggle for the next five hours, not telling Aquarius about her ankle or the man that she had encountered. 


	2. Gauze and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU/ Lucy is a Best Seller Author that ran away from home. She writes underneath the pen name Clay Matis and while she is searching for new material for her new series, she works part-time to keep a steady income. She is constantly visited by horrendous nightmares of her past. Discover the adventure Lucy goes on as she searches for new material and meets someone that will brighten her gloomy life.

Lucy hobbled out the door, closing up the diner, her shift finished. Her ankle was starting to turn purple and she had a tough time hiding it from Aquarius. But thankfully she was able to. Knowing the blue haired devil, she would scream and shout at her until she forced Lucy home, even though she was in need of help. 

Lucy closed up the Zodiac Diner and put the keys in the secret spot. The fake rock in the planter next to the door. Everyone knew it was there, but everyone in this town was caring, as well as to damn afraid to deal with an angry Aquarius. 

Lucy hobbled slowly, looking around for a pink haired man named Natsu. Was he really going to meet her here? Why did you want to? What was he looking for when she ran into him? Why did she really want to see him again? Was it his onyx eyes or just idle curiosity? 

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted to her, coming up on her right side. She smiled at him and waved at him. 

As he walked up to her she took in what he was wearing. A fitting black shirt that complemented his muscle and faded dark jeans that hung to his hips. He also wore a black wrist band and a scale-like white scarf around his neck. The fall weather called for such attire, but she hardly saw men wear scarfs, so she was quite shocked. 

"Hey, Natsu. Did you find what you were looking for?" 

He came to a stop in front of Lucy and smiled. "Yeah, Happy the little rascal, ran after a girl that he has fallen head over heels for." He leaned in and whispered, "he even shared his fish with her before. That say's something. He's not much of a sharer when it comes to food. These scratches prove it." He held out his arm, revealing some small animal-like scratches from his finger tips to his elbow. 

Lucy looked at Natsu, her eyebrow arched, "and Happy is . . . your cat?" Lucy took a shot in the dark. 

Natsu beamed with, well with happiness. "Yep! We've been together for a long time," his boyish grin did numbers on Lucy's heart, sending it into a frenzy. Lucy wasn't complaining that her heart went into overdrive, he was quite a handsome guy. His lean muscles and strong onyx eyes that strangely went perfectly well with his vibrant hair color. A lot of people said that pink was a woman's color, but Natsu wore it impeccably well. 

"So hows the ankle?" Natsu asked concern colored his features. 

Lucy honestly forgot about the pain for a moment, and then remembered when she shifted her weight onto the other foot. She instantly put all of her weight on her other foot, after the strenuous pain traveled through her nervous system, leaving its impression on her face. "Not in the best shape, but I'll live." She told him, trying to mask her pain. 

Natsu looked at her, "I can wrap it for you. I've done it for myself a few times, and for a few of my friends." When Natsu saw the hesitation crawl over Lucy's features he told her, "Don't panic. We are just adventurous types who've fallen from their fair share of times on a mountain climb or a wet floor." 

Lucy giggled at his last statement and agreed to his medical care. When Lucy sat down on a near by bench, Natsu helped her the whole way. He kneeled down, pulled out some gauze and patches and began his work. Lucy watched as he bandaged her then smirked. "So Dr. Dragoneel, why did you need to see me after I was done working?" 

Natsu grinned as he wrapped her fragile foot in his firm hands. "Two reasons. One it was my fault that you twisted or sprained your ankle, which by the way, you should have it looked at." Natsu said on a serious note. 

". . . And the second reason?" Lucy questioned after a moment of silence. Natsu continued with the wrapping, almost done from what Lucy could tell. 

"The second reason, " Natsu hesitated, Lucy thought that she was crazy, but she thought she saw a slight blush on his cheeks. "The second reason is that I wanted to get to know you." His statement took Lucy for a whirl, especially when his dark calling eyes meet with her chocolate orbs. When Lucy didn't say anything to this, he said, "You intrigue me. I want to get to know you more. Maybe have a cup of coffee or tea." 

She wasn't sure if she saw Natsu blush, but she knew that she was. And she was blushing hard. She was not expecting him to say this. _Is he asking me out on a date?_

__

__"Yes, I would like to go on a date with you Lucy Matis," Natsu answered the question she accidentally said out loud. She could feel her blush go from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. "So what do you say? Will ya go on a date with me?"_ _

__

__Lucy stared at the bright eyed Natsu and couldn't help but say yes. Natsu gave her a thousand watt smile that would have turned her legs to Jell-O if she wasn't already sitting. He finished up her ankle and passed her her flat that she took off. "You probably shouldn't wear anything for at least 24 hours." Natsu said and then he blushed and said, "I meant your shoes! You shouldn't wear any shoes for 24 hours." His hands went into his already wild looking hair, making a mess in their wake._ _

__

__Lucy felt bad for him and giggled at his speech. She knew that he didn't mean her harm and that he was nervous. She assured him that it was fine and that he would take him up on his 24-hour advice. He gave her a shy smile and sat next to her on the bench. The night fall air was cooling, and Lucy loved its breeze that passed over her heated skin from work._ _

__

__"What is it about the night time that makes everything feel so at peace?" Lucy said rhetorically. She breathed in the warm air and lifted her head towards the starry skies. She could see the Big and Little Dipper, as well the milky way. She loved the night time. The crickets playing their songs, the winds whistling through the warm air, the stars shining in place of the shadowed moon._ _

__

__"Maybe it's because it makes you feel like you can do anything tomorrow." Natsu interrupted her thoughts with a revelation Lucy wasn't prepared for. Lucy looked over at Natsu, who was staring at the same starry sky that she was. He looked at the stars and smiled, "'Cause when you feel like you have so much to do, so many things to say, and not enough time, you always know that there is tomorrow waiting for you to accomplish something worth wild."_ _

__

__Lucy looked at Natsu in fascination. For someone who seemed simple minded, he sure did surprise her with his intellectual side. However, his thoughts were untrue, no matter how worldly they may seem. Sometimes there is no tomorrow. Lucy knew that. She witnessed someones tomorrow, end right before her eyes._ _

__

___You're wrong, _Lucy whispered to herself, her shadowed expression stared at the dim ground with sorrow. She was unsure if Natsu heard her, but she shot him a glance that held a weak grin. But he was still looking at the stars, his expression unchanged and filled with wonder and delight. Lucy sighed to herself and stood up. "It's getting late, I should go."___ _

___ _

___Natsu stood up with her when she stood, his hands already in position to help her walk without pain. "Alright then."_ _ _

___ _

___They made their way to Lucy's small home. Nothing much. A small ranch with a little yard that needed tending, a big tree with a swing, and a front porch with a bench. But to Natsu it still appeared expensive, at least he acted like it was when he said, " you live _here? _" His amazement in the simple structure was profounding. It actually made her more self-conscious that she was raised in a wealthy family. If he walked inside, he could probably conclude that statement. . . _INSIDE!!____ _ _

___ _

___"You can just set me down on the porch. I should be fine." Lucy stated nervously, hoping to avoid embarrassment._ _ _

___ _

___"I can help you inside if need be-" "No!" Lucy interrupted him too fast, her hand all jazzy. She took one step on the porch and held herself up on the railing. "No that is quite alright. Thank you for escorting me this far, it was very kind of you." Lucy rushed up the three stairs, hopping the whole way. Natsu gave her a smile, but it looked as if he was holding back a laugh. He backed up a step, understanding that she didn't want him in her home. Yet._ _ _

___ _

___"I see," Natsu replied, humor seeping into each word, each syllable. Natsu raised his one hand then circled it towards himself, and bowed to her, "if the Lady will need anything else, I am only a phone call away." Natsu's spiky hair, that seemed to be gravity resistant, poked out from everywhere on his head. When he lifted it to meet Lucy's gaze, he shot her a pearly white boyish grin that sent her heart racing._ _ _

___ _

___Lucy held the white wood beam and laughed at the boy's foolishness. She then played along and gave him an outlandish curtsy. "What a thoughtful gesture Monsieur, I appreciate your concern for this sole injury very much."_ _ _

___ _

___Natsu was silent, Lucy looked up at the pinkette and saw him staring up at her with amazement. Then he laughed at their tomfoolery. Lucy joined in and held her stomach as she bellowed out her laugh. She had not laughed this hard in a long time. The happy pain in her stomach from laugh so hard proved it. Natsu made her smile, inside and out._ _ _

___ _

___After their laughter, Lucy sighed and looked at Natsu, a smile still lingered on his handsome features. "Goodnight Monsieur Dragoneel." Lucy hopped to her door and waved at him. He gave her a smile, "See you tomorrow." He joyfully shouted, slightly too loud, being it was nighttime, but she laughed as he ran off into the night, waving at her for as long as he could see her, his boyish grin still plastered to his face._ _ _

___ _

___Lucy looked forward to their date tomorrow. She's been on dates before, being from a rich family made men come to her from miles around, but never truly for her. Lucy asserted a new pride in herself and cursed under her breath when she realized she couldn't wear heels. Although, Natsu didn't seem like the kind of person to judge a person by their looks. Which was part of his charm, but for how long?_ _ _

___ _

___Lucy was accustomed to dealing with the occasional asshat that wandered through this little town and only wanted her for her body. She was proud of her body that she received from her mother, but it was a magnet for hoodlums and jerks. If she chose to be bold she received perverted attention and scorn from women, and if she wore down clothes, she wouldn't be herself and her confidence would crumble even more. The scorn from other women was something she used to. Her old high school had held the snobbiest girls alive, at least according to Lucy it did. She never fit in there. She would always just stay by herself and read in the library, write short novels during study hall, or stay in the back of the classroom and stare out the window, daydreaming of anywhere else but there._ _ _

___ _

___Lucy looked at the mess around her small house and started to clean as best as she could with one working leg. If Natsu ever walked her home again, she at least wanted to be courteous and invite him in for coffee or tea. By the time Lucy finished the dishes and swept everything up into one neat messy pile, she was too tired to do anything else. She took a shower and went to bed, dreaming of tomorrow for the first time in a few years._ _ _


	3. Coffee Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU/ Lucy is a Best Seller Author that ran away from home. She writes underneath the pen name Clay Matis and while she is searching for new material for her new series, she works part-time to keep a steady income. She is constantly visited by horrendous nightmares of her past. Discover the adventure Lucy goes on as she searches for new material and meets someone that will brighten her gloomy life.

The smiling sun that wrapped Lucy in warmth as she stepped out onto her porch in her date clothes was a welcoming feeling. That night as she laid her head on her soft pillow, finally dreaming of tomorrow, she was bolstered awake from a devilish nightmare that warped her past to its own tune. She had trouble sleeping for the rest of the night, but as she put on her turtle neck pink dress with black leggings, her ballet flats, and gold hoop earrings with hearts hanging in the middle and stepped into the warm Mangolia Autumn air, she felt ten times better. 

She looked around her front porch for Natsu then looked at her phone. It said it was 11:27 AM. Natsu said he'd be outside her house at eleven thirty with his car, not wanting her to walk with her ankle. Lucy sighed and sat down on her porch step. She looked at her ankle, which she had unwrapped, and saw that most of the swelling had gone down. She looked it up on the computer on how long a sprained ankle takes to heal. Google said that it depends on the type, but for that, the shortest was five to fourteen days. Lucy was shooting for five days, considering she was a healthy 20-year old that has never had any physical ailments, besides the occasional cramp every month or so. 

"Maybe I should cancel?" Lucy spoke out loud, thinking it may be too hard on her sprain. 

"There's no need to cancel, I have a plan!" Natsu shouted from outside her lawn, closing a car door. Lucy lifted her head and saw Natsu coming out of a red Jeep with dirt splattered across the sides. As he walked up to her, she took in his firm muscles that were snug in his black t-shirt, his khakis that fit him just right, and the same scarf that hung around his neck. He was a sight for sore eyes, indeed he was. 

Lucy carefully picked herself up, her hand on the porches railing, and meet Natsu as he stopped right in front of her. His smile never faded from his eyes while he walked towards her. "What are we doing today? Having coffee, taking a drive, eating at a cafe?" Lucy list of the safest things to do in her situation. 

Natsu's eyes gleamed with a sort of warmth that made Lucy's stomach flutter and her smile widen, almost to a toothy grin. "Both." 

"But I said three things?" Lucy looked at Natsu with a smirk and Natsu looked at her and smiled. "I know," he replied picking her up in his arms, suddenly, causing Lucy to cry out in shock. 

She looked at the mischevious grin on Natsu's face, his eyes shining bright with excitement. Lucy giggled at the boyish mischief, "Natsu," she jokingly whined, laughing as she spoke, "you're being silly. We don't need to do this." 

"Yes, we do. Otherwise, we will have to wait too long for your ankle to heal. Plus, after our small adventure, I'm taking you to see a nurse I know." Natsu rebutted, carrying Lucy all the way to the passenger seat, opening the door and gently placing her inside, being careful of her ankle, which he noticed was unwrapped. He looked up at her with a frown. 

"I didn't know how to re-wrap it. Plus don't they say you need to air out wounds." 

Natsu's eyebrow arched with skepticism, "That's only for cuts and abrasions ." He rolled his eyes and popped open the glove compartment. He pulled out more gauze. Lucy rolled her own eyes, "you really don't need to-" "Just remove your shoe and let me." Natsu interrupted. 

After he gauzed her ankle, and her shoe was back on, Natsu got into the driver's seat, buckled and they were on their way. 

"You haven't answered my question," Lucy said as they turned left. 

Natsu concentrated on driving, but leaned his head towards her, "Hmm?" 

Lucy looked at Natsu, "You haven't told me what we were doing. Well not really anyway. I know it could be one of the three or two of the three, being you said both, however, I still don't know what we are going to be doing. We said coffee or tea, but I also asked if we were going for a drive, or to a cafe. And how long do you plan to keep me out? You said you were gonna take me to a nurse you know, but where is that-" 

"Lucy, you talk a lot when you're nervous, huh?" Natsu stated calmly, interrupting Lucy's rampaging mouth. She was so flustered, Natsu had peered over to cut her off with a look. She immediately closed her mouth and stopped talking. She could feel her cheeks begin to flare out of embarrassment. 

Natsu chuckled, "I thought it was cute, no need to be embarrassed," he said to her, which only made her blush more. "And to answer your questions in reverse order, the nurse I'm taking you to see is at my guild, well, it's more of a hang out place for all of my friends, I plan to keep you out for as long as you are enjoying yourself, or you want to be taken home, and where am I talking us," Nastu gave Lucy a crooked smile and replied, "Well that my dear, is a mystery." He continued to drive, looking out the windshield with a smile on his face as Lucy stared at him, a scowl on her own features. 

"I'm not very big on surprises, I like to know where I am going, what I'm doing, and who I'll be with," Lucy stated, crossing her arms and pouting, like a child, in the seat beside him. 

Natsu smiled at her childish demeanor, and said, "well then enjoy the adventure with me." Natsu stated happily. 

Lucy glanced over at him, taking in what he said. "You're taking me on an adventure," She asked hesitantly. Natsu probably didn't understand what he was really saying to her. He was taking her on an adventure. She hadn't been on a truly happy one since she was small, and her mother- 

" _Come on Lucy, let me take you on an adventure. Half the fun is not knowing where you're even going! _" Natsu echoed her mother's words perfectly. She was shell shocked. Who would have thought that he would say the same thing as her late mother?__

__

__Lucy gave him one of the warmest smiles one that was straight from her heart. "Okay, let's go."_ _

____  
  


__Natsu parked the car in a parking lot of a meadow. He walked around the Jeep and open her door, offering her his hand for balance. She stepped out of the vehicle, Natsu's warm hand on hers, and closed the door behind her. Natsu let go of her hand, putting it against the door, and walked to the back of the Jeep. He opened the trunk, grabbed some things, and closed the door. When he came back around he held a large picnic basket and a thick plaid blanket._ _

__

__"We are going on a coffee picnic!" Natsu said excitedly, holding up the basket and blanket like a prize._ _

__

__Lucy gave him a befuddled look, "Coffee picnic. What is a coffee picnic?" Lucy questioned her one eyebrow arched higher than Mount Everest._ _

__

__Natsu smirked at her unadventurous spirit and placed the basket down, the blanket going on top of the wooden weaving. He sauntered over to her, his smile growing mischievously, and stopped right in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "Lucy. Just enjoy today, and all its. . . Surprises." Natsu's eyes gleamed and before she knew it, he was carrying her, bridal style, walking towards the basket._ _

__

__"Natsu!" Lucy said, panicked at his sudden contact. He leaned down and picked the basket up with ease, and walked over towards the entrance. "Natsu this is really unnecessary," Lucy said, embarrassed as they past families and couples in the meadows._ _

__

__"It is totally necessary," Natsu rebutted, walking down a hill, not a drop of sweat on him, or a strained look. "It was my fault that your ankle is the way it is, and until it is better I will be your legs." Natsu smiled at Lucy and continued on the flat plain, heading towards a sharp incline with a single maple tree at the top, away from the families and couples enjoying leisurely fun on the grassy plains. "Besides," he added, "I like carrying you like this."_ _

__

__He laughed at her flushed cheeks and started up the incline. He made it in record timing, with only a slight perspiring starting to form. He placed her down gently and unfolded the blanket onto the soft green grass. He led out his hand to her and led her onto the soft blanket. She took off her shoes carefully and sat down on the blanket as comfortable as possible. He pulled off his sandals and sat beside her, putting the weaved basket in between the two of them. Lucy had her legs out sat up to look at the interior of the basket, curiosity fuming inside her head._ _

__

__Natsu let a quick laugh escape his mouth but then hid it with a cough. He gave her an elegant smile. "Well, Miss. Lucy, we have amazing assortment here," he opened the basket and pulled out a few metal canisters at a time, "we have some regular coffee, some dark roast, hot tea water with," he pulled out three boxes of tea, " Earl Grey, Chai, and Darjeeling tea leaves, along with," he pulled out a saucer wrapped in a plastic film, "some finger sandwiches made by my friend who has exquisite taste." He jested._ _

__

Lucy giggled at his failed attempt of a butler and replied with, "Well, I believe I will have the Darjeeling tea and a few of those delectable looking sandwiches Monsieur Dragoneel." 

Natsu looked amused with Lucy's continuation of his silly joke and said, "Certainly Madam." He kneeled before her, lifting a tea bag from its box, taking the lid off the canister and pouring the hot water into the lid with the Darjeeling tea leaves. Natsu passed the lid to her, "Here you are Madam, careful it is hot." 

Lucy took a careful sip of the hot soothing tea and then sighed. She turned to Natsu and smiled, "Delicious! Thank you, Natsu." She returned to their normal speech patterns and held the cup of tea in both hands in her lap, retracting her pinky which was just extended. 

Natsu smiled back at her, overjoyed, "You're welcome Lucy, however, I can't take the credit that the tea is delicious," he admitted to her with a shy blush, his pointer finger scratching his face nervously. "My friends made this arrangement for us, knowing that I'm a disaster in the kitchen, they wanted to make sure that we, well mostly you, had something edible to consume." He chuckled, seeming to recall a memory of some sort. "There was this one time, where I tried to make lunch for everyone, and, not even five minutes after I stepped into the kitchen, a few things were burning and something exploded." He told her embarrassed at his kitchen failures. 

Lucy looked shocked, "Really? Exploded. . . What in Fiore did you do?" She asked more curious than anything else. 

Natsu went on to talking about how it happened and how his friends had almost called the fire department on him more than once. Lucy laughed at his tales, not eager to see them in person, and telling him that she was thankful for the meal, no matter who it was from, and reminded herself, if she had a chance, to thank his friends for, what it sounded like, saving her life and stomach. She listened to him talk more about his friends, about their many adventures together. How they would all take the time to find something new to do together. 

"When we camp I can cook right. On an open flame, be it fish, mushrooms, or some steak meat, I can cook it perfectly. Just don't understand why I can't do the same in the kitchen," Natsu pondered out loud, the idle curiosity lingered on his face. 

"Maybe it's because of its a controlled temperature, and you're just used to things running wild, at least, that's what I get from the stories you've told me," Lucy threw him a line, wondering if he would take the bait. And from his expression, it appeared he had. 

"I never considered that a possibility. I guess that could be the reason." Natsu revelated the new news and then looked over at Lucy, who was smiling at him, listening to every word he said. He cleared his throat, "it seems I was talking about myself too much, and I haven't even heard a single thing about you." Natsu said. Lucy's hand had hesitated as she reached over to grab a cucumber sandwich. 

She picked up the sandwich, "What is it that you wanted to know?" She took a bit hoping he wasn't the prying type. 

Natsu grinned and said, "well I wanted to know what you were gonna ask me the other day actually." Natsu stated, and when Lucy gave him a confused look he chuckled and said, "After we bumped into each other, and your ankle was sprained, you called out to me before I ran off to find Happy again. You called after me," Lucy started to remember. "and I was just curious on what it was that you wanted from me. You didn't even know me." 

Lucy was embarrassed by her answer, but said, "Well, actually I wanted to know why pink hair," she stated, staring intensely into her tea cup. 

Natsu blinked for a second and then, as if he had forgotten, touched his salmon colored locks. He smiled and said, "My dad and I had a bet when I was younger, and I lost." 

Lucy looked at him, confusion coloring her features. Natsu smiled and said that it was silly. "Yeah, but I still would like to know." Lucy rebutted. 

Natsu scratched his head, looked at her, and told her, "It was a silly little thing, but my dad and I always took our words seriously. Whenever we would promise something, we would keep it." Natsu looked up at his soft looking pink spikes, "So when we made a bet on who could start a fire faster with just sticks, and he won, I had bet that if I lost that I would color my hair pink for the rest of my life and wear it like a man," he grabbed a lock and said, "and so I still am." He grabbed his ankles as he sat crisscross and rocked back and forth, "Mom was pissed when she found out, but knowing how my Dad is, and how I was, she helped color my hair so that it would at least look nice. She still does it." 

Lucy smiled at him. Uncharacteristically, she reached out her hand and touched his, now confirmed, soft pink hair. She stroked the locks with her thumb and said, "well she does a wonderful job, rest assured." 

  
  


After they enjoyed their tea, coffee, and small sandwiches, they enjoyed the weather a bit longer and then they were off to see the nurse that Natsu knew. As they drove, Lucy talked about her shifts at the diner every time Aquarise would need some help. He listened to her babble on about how scary she is, how no one defies her, and how she acts all cutesy in front of her lover. 

"Why do you still work for her if she treats you like that?" Natsu asked curious to Lucy's motivation to stay. 

"There are two reasons, " _two that she could tell him _, "One is that she's one of my friends, and I will do anything for my friends," Lucy said this statement with so much conviction that Natsu had to look at her. "And secondly, I owe her everything," Lucy admitted with a side smile, looking over to Natsu.__

Before Natsu had time to question her, he pulled into a parking lot and said, "we're here." 


	4. Fairy Tail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU/ Lucy is a Best Seller Author that ran away from home. She writes underneath the pen name Clay Matis and while she is searching for new material for her new series, she works part-time to keep a steady income. She is constantly visited by horrendous nightmares of her past. Discover the adventure Lucy goes on as she searches for new material and meets someone that will brighten her gloomy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fairy Tail building  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/images/7/70/Current_Design.png/revision/latest?cb=20160412070452  
> **Fairy Tail interior -ignore the outside, I'm just using the interior.  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/images/2/22/Fairy_Tail_interior.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100312003219

Lucy looked outside the bug-splattered windshield and gaped at the tall structure. It looked like an old-fashioned guild hall from all those mid-evil books that she read and envisioned in her head. She stared at the three-tier building and was wrapped in a feeling of awe. She didn't know what to say about the large building. 

*The exterior resembled a castle in appearance, the top floors had towers and while the ground floor had a more Western-looking roof, consisting of many small, square tiles of different size, the top floor had a pointed tower with a flag protruding from the top, hailing Fairy Tails insignia. There was a balcony with a heart-like shape entrance way on the second floor the lead inside. The front part of the top floor houses a large wooden banner with the guild's name on it, "Fairy Tail". The top floor seemed to be the barest. The ground floor's roof was also consisting of many small, square tiles of different size, and on each end held a flag with Fiore's Councils Flags out of respect, and officializing the guild. A white picket fence seemed to come out at the edges and wrap around to the back. On one side there was a board that held many papers with different announcements on each one. 

Lucy looked at this structure and smiled at the homey feel that it gave off as if saying, "Welcome to our guild," kind of feeling. 

"Welcome to our guild!" Natsu restated Lucy's thoughts. She didn't even see him get out of the Jeep and he was already opening the door on her side and lifting her out of her seat. 

"Natsu, I told you that this was unnecessary, I can at least walk," [though she wasn't going to deny that his arms around her didn't make her unhappy]. 

"And I already told you that I'm going to continue doing this because it was my fault anyway." Natsu rebutted, annoyingly, as he made his way to the guild door after locking up the Jeep. He walked at a steady pace, oddly enough, even though he was caring Lucy. Lucy knew she was heavy. 

"I'm heavy though, so put me down." Lucy tried a different angle. 

"You are heavy," Natsu agreed, Lucy scowled at this, "but I'm still gonna carry you." 

"You didn't have to agree that I was heavy," annoyed at Natsu, she crossed her arms as he held her -which was hard to accomplish with her large chest- and looked in the direction of the guild with a childish pout. 

Natsu made it to the door and it opened on its own. Lucy thought it was magic but then saw that he pushed the wheelchair accessible button to enter. She had never seen a wooden door with that kind of technology, but that thought disappeared as soon as they stepped through the threshold. 

**She was welcomed to a bustling room of people, a room that had a stage all the way at the opposite end of the room with tables and benches in front of it on an inclined level. On the two sides of them as they entered there was an information desk and what looked like a quest board. Further to the left was a small library, a waiting room and beyond that Lucy couldn't see but it looked like a storage room and another door that was probably a bathroom. On the left was a door that read "DATA STORAGE," on the plaque, and beyond that room was another three doors, all closed. On the right by the tables, that was on a lower leveled floor, because of the stage, was a bar the had laughing members in the bar stoles and a smiling long white-haired and short purple haired girl polishing beer mugs behind the bar. 

"I'm back! Natsu shouted as he entered the guild hall, shocking Lucy and slightly hurting her eardrum near his mouth. When she showed an expression of pain, he gave her a winking apology for the abruptness. 

"Welcome back Natsu," the white-haired girl called from all the way at the bar. Lucy looked at the girl who was polishing the beer mug with a big smile on her face. She looked at at the pinkette and then her eyes went straight to Lucy. "Who is this Natsu?" She called out, Natsu making his way towards the bar. 

Natsu walked down the steps, "this is the girl I was telling you about Mira, this is Lucy." Natsu lifted Lucy slightly higher, gesturing to her as he brought her the rest of the way over and placed her down on the bar stole. 

Mira went wide-eyed and stared at Lucy saying loudly, "this is LUCY!" 

The guild went silent for a second, strangely everyone seemed interested in Mira's loud voice. "LUCY!" many of the members of the guild hall said out loud in unison. Apparently, they are also curious about Lucy and were previously informed of her existence. 

Lucy jumped in her stole, teetering back and forth because of lost balance. Her heart rate seemed to triple as they began to crowd around her. 

"So this is the famous Lucy huh?" 

"Whoo, ain't she a looker!" 

"Natsu you sly dog, you." 

"Wow, she's so pretty!" 

"Natsu why did ya bring her here? Couldn't think of a date so your tryin' to scare her away? Huh?" 

Most of them crowded Lucy, admiring her, asking questions, and being nosy, but a few were talking to Natsu, one was a dark-haired man with an unbuttoned shirt that revealed his chest. 

"No you Ice Prick, we already had our date, that's more than I can say about you and Juvia." Natsu hit the man in the stomach, playfully. 

The man blushed and grabbed Natsu's collar, "What did you call me.?" 

"You got a problem with that one? Then how 'bout Ice pervert?" Natsu smirked, still in the dark-haired man's grasp. 

"Shut up flame-brain!" The man hollered. 

Natsu looked pissed, "Who you calling flame-brain, Ice princess?!" Natsu grabbed the mans collared shirt. 

They continued to throw verbal insults at each other, while Lucy was being introduced to the guild members after the barmaid calmed them down. 

"Sorry about that Lucy. We are a rambunctious type you see," she laughed, "I'm Mirajane, I work here, and I'm also a member." She stopped polishing and gestured to each person who was near the startled Lucy. 

"This red-haired lady with the guild insignia on her shirt is Erza Scarlet, she's one of our senior members," she said, the long red-haired woman is beautiful and radiated with confidence that Lucy was envious of. "The long dark-haired man over here is Gajeel Redfox, he's our guild mechanic and plumber, as well as a member." She gestured to a man with many metal piercings and dark clothing, he had an entertained look on his face. "This tall blond man here is named Laxus Dreyar, he is the Grandson of the Master here," she pointed to a muscled man who had Beats around his neck, a dress shirt, and dark jeans. There was a jacket with fur on the edge that was resting on the chair he rested on. "This lovely girl here is named Levy McGarden, she's one of our scholar members and is one of the smartest people you'll meet, in my opinion." Levy was a short-statured girl with fluffy blue hair and an orange dress, black leggings and brown lace-up biker-boots. 

Mirajane swerved her hand towards Natsu and the man he was bickering with. "The one who's arguing with Natsu is Gray Fullbuster, he's Natsu's best friend, and you may learn that he's not afraid of the cold." Why Lucy needed to know that piece of information she will save for a later date, but as for now Lucy took a deep breath and smiled at each one of them and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you all." 

They all smiled back at Lucy, in their own unique ways, and welcomed her as a guest in their guild. "So why did Natsu bring you here Lucy?" Levy the blue-haired girl asked. 

"Ahh, that's right!" Natsu exclaimed, letting go of Gray's shirt and jogging towards Mirajane. "Hey, is Wendy here? I need her for a second." 

Mirajane smile and replied with, "shes in the kitchen, let me get her," and was on her way. 

"What did you do now Natsu, I hope this isn't like Onibus again when you went on that rampage, got injured, and made a mess that the Master had to clean up," Erza stated resting one arm against the bar. 

"Why did ya have to bring that up again? And it's not for me, it for Lucy." 

Erza was silent, her head looked towards the ground. "Natsu," she muttered in a low voice, causing Natsu to jump. Suddenly, Erza grabbed Natsu aggressively and wrapped her arm around his neck. "What the hell is the big idea, having her get injured on your first date, huh!? Are you trying to kill her, did you take her someplace dangerous?!" 

"No that's no it, she fell yesterday when we meet and she twisted her ankle. I'm taking responsibility for it and making sure it doesn't become any worse! That's why I need Wendy." Natsu huffed out, trying to get out of her grip. 

"Erza, please don't blame Natsu for this, it really was my fault," Lucy closed her eyes and scratched her head. "I wasn't watching where I was going," Lucy said, worried for Natsu. "So please," she tilted her head slightly, then looked at Erza with an apologetic demeanor, "let him off the hook. He really has been helping me the entire day," then with slight annoyance said, "a little too much in fact." 

Ezra looked at Lucy, thinking that she was a sweet angel the way that she smiled. "Has he really helped you? In every way possible?" 

Lucy nodded, still grinning, "Even when I told him that it was unnecessary, he was adamant about my safety and well-being." 

Erza sighed in relief and smiled, "What's this, you actually do retain things in that head of your's," she said laughing, Natsu still in her one arm, but no longer struggling, seemed like he gave up to her strength. Lucy became wary of how strong Erza must be but admired her for being able to control Natsu, only slightly. 

"I brought her." Mirajane came back to the bar with a navy blue-haired girl who was smaller than Levy, in many ways, and was holding a large bag. 

The small girl came around to where Natsu was in a current headlock, "Natsu, what did you hurt this time?" She said exasperatedly. 

Natsu looked at the girl and said, "it's not me this time Wendy, honest-to-Pete." He looked tired as if he received this often. 

"Oh, sorry. Then what's up?" She questioned. 

"Can you take a look at her ankle for me. I want to make sure it's just a small sprain and not anything serious." He asked with sincerity while pointing to Lucy. 

Wendy turned to look at her, "oh my, yes right away!" Wendy placed her large bag by Lucy and began examining her foot, ankle, and leg. "Oh, by the way, I'm Wendy," she offered her hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you." 

Lucy looked at this enthusiastic little girl and smiled, "the pleasure is all mine, Miss. Wendy." 

Wendy stared at Lucy and said, "No one's ever called me Miss before!" She said excitedly as she began to remove the gauze that Natsu had put on her earlier. Lucy watched the girls small fingers gingerly remove the wrapping and came to Lucy's bare pale ankle. Lucy was shocked that the girl's hands were cold and winced slightly when they came into contact with her tender ankle. 

"Sorry, did that hurt?!" Wendy said frantically, removing her cold fingers from Lucy's skin. 

Lucy shook her head, "No, that's not it. Your fingers were just cold, it surprised me." She gave her a reassuring smile and said, "please continue." 

Wendy placed her finger against her reddened cheeks and jump slightly at their coldness. "Ahh, I see, I was reading some medical theories before I was called over, that might be why." Wendy diagnosed and then gingerly went back to Lucy's injury with an apologetic look. 

As Wendy worked on Lucy the guild was buzzing with different conversations and activities. Lucy took a deep breath in and smelled the wood all around them, along with the alcohol behind the bar. She could also smell delicious food in the distance which was making her hunger, but she restrained herself. She didn't want to put them out. 

"I'm gonna need to touch your ankle, tell me if it hurts where I touch it." Lucy nodded her head. She touched the upper part of my ankle, "does this hurt?" 

"Yes," Lucy said, breathing in to do something other than wince. Wendy moved to a lower part of Lucy's ankle. 

"how about here?" 

"No, not as much." 

"Okay then does this hurt," She moved her fingers along the fibula bone in Lucy's leg. 

"No. That doesn't hurt." 

"Okay, then it appears you have an inversion sprain and may have strained your T.F.L. All you have to do is put some ice on it, and ankle brace and you should be good in a couple of days." She said, looking through her large bag of what appeared to be medical supplies. She pulled out an ankle brace and gave it to Lucy. "You can use this after I put some ice on it." 

"Oh you didn't have to-" 

"Lucy, just let our doctor take care of you," Natsu said, walking towards Lucy, no longer in Erza's neck-hold. 

Lucy looked at Natsu and was about to agree when she came to a sudden realization. "Wait! Doctor!!" 

Wendy looked up at Lucy after she closed her bag and said, "Not yet, these guys like to say I am their doctor, I still have some schooling left," she confessed. 

"Pfft, but only like three more years!" Natsu said, seemingly really proud of the small bluenette. 

Lucy calculated, "wait, you've already finished four years of college?" Wendy looked at her shyly and nodded. Lucy thought that she was really young to be looking at her leg in the first place, but this was amazing. "That's so amazing!" 

Wendy blushed and smiled at Lucy. "It's really all thanks to my mom!" Wendy pulsated with happiness. "You see my mom has her own clinic and I have been helping her since I could walk, and I've picked up things from her. not that I have ever operated on anybody, but I could do small things like sprains and stitches." _Stitches aren't operating on anybody _, Lucy thought to herself. "Anyways I'll go get the ice for you." She went off merrily, swinging her bag back and forth as she skipped off into what looked like the kitchen.__

Lucy looked after Wendy as she went, then looked down at the ankle brace in her hands. _Her mom, huh._

 __  
  


"She's really happy right now," Natsu said, Lucy looked up at Natsu, who leaned on the bar next to Lucy, his broad arms radiated heat. Lucy looked over at Natsu with a confused look, wonder why he pointed out the obvious. Natsu saw her look from the corner of his eye and explained, "she's been in the dumps lately because her mom is away at a different hospital for a while." Lucy gave a look of understanding, but Natsu also added, "that and you didn't comment about her age." 

Lucy raised an eyebrow and then repeated something she's heard since she was little. It was supposed to be uplifting, but with dead eyes and in a monotone voice that Lucy gave it, it sounded like a curse, "it doesn't matter what age you are. You can always amaze people with what you can do." 

Natsu blinked at Lucy, but she changed her mood around and said, "it's something I was taught. Never underestimate what people look like, they will always surprise you." Lucy grinned at Natsu as she hid her pain behind layers and layers of emotion and shiny teeth. 

Wendy came bouncing back in with a bag of ice and plenty of smiles for Lucy. As Wendy helped Lucy with the ice bag, they began to talk and talk about how Wendy's studies were going, how she managed it all and how her parents were a big help. 

Natsu looked please at their fast friendship and then started to chat with Mirajane and Gray. Lucy and Wendy were talking about college and Wendy said, "and I lived at home because I was already living near the college, I can bike there or even walk if I needed to. Oh, I'm talking about myself, how rude of me. Lucy, what school did you go to?" Wendy asked suddenly, stopping Lucy dead in her tracks. 

She looks at the bluenette and said, "M-me?" She said tentatively, and Wendy nodded. "Oh, well actually, I was homeschooled," [at least she was when she was younger, so it's still not technically a lie]. 

"Really! So your parents taught you everything," she stated, not really a question. "That's amazing! They must really love you." 

Lucy had a look of pain spread all over her face, she winced at the words. Wendy looked at the Lucy wide-eyed, she was definitely not expecting this reaction. Lucy was quiet for a minute, she put her head down, to hide her expression. 

"Lucy?" Wendy asked nervously. This caused Natsu to look over at them, taking in Lucy's downcast expression. 

Lucy lifted her face up and gave Wendy a very sincere smile, but one that was overflowing with sorrow. "Yes, they must really love me, huh?" 

When Wendy didn't continue the conversation, Lucy noted that she herself was acting weird, so she changed her expression to happy and said, "by the way, do you know a good place to eat around here? I was getting kind of hungry, but I didn't want to bother you guys much." 

"Oh if you need grub why not eat here?" Gajeel called from one of the walls beside the bar, he had seemed to like standing better than sitting. 

"Yes, I can guarantee that the food here is deliciously cheap!" Mirajane joined in the conversation when she heard the words food. 

Lucy looked at her and smiled like a little girl. "That's my kind of food," she looked back at the bluenette and asked, "are ya hunger," she pointed to herself with her thumb and said, "because it's on me." 

Wendy gave Lucy a grin and said, "starving! And Mira's food is the best around." She gave Lucy a full out grin, putting the scene behind her and focusing on food. 

"Would you mind if I joined you two, those sandwiches from earlier were great but didn't fill up my stomach," Natsu said, joining in. 

Lucy looked at him and smirked, "says the one who ate almost all of them." 

Natsu grabbed his shirt by his heart, leaned forward, and joked, "madam, you wound me. If I recall it was you who couldn't stop eating them." He smirked at her, looking up at her. 

Lucy blushed slightly at his smirk and crossed her arms over her chest, "can you blame me, they were delicious, small and perfect with Darjeeling tea." She giggled. 

They laughed together and ordered food at the bar. Wendy removed the ice from Lucy's ankle and helped her put on the brace, showing her how to do it so she could do it at home. 

They all ordered food that was wildly different from each other. Wendy ordered a Rocky Road Parfait, Natsu ordered Flaming Hot curry and Lucy ordered a fish fry with a salad. 

They all happily awaited for their food to arrive. Lucy proposed that they switch to a table, that way they can chat more, and they agreed, and, of course, Natsu lifted Lucy up again in his arms, even with her protests. That got them some wolf whistles from the some of the other members. 

Their food arrived by the time that Natsu was done yelling at the others for mocking him for carrying her. They all started chowing down on their lunches. 

Lucy took a bite of her fish fry, with some ketchup on it, which Natsu made fun of, but Lucy ignored. "Mhmm! Mirajane this is delicious! The outside is so crisp, but the fish is so flaky, and not only that, the batter that you used has a really nice kick to it, but not one that will make your mouth catch fire." Lucy complimented Mirajanes cooking with her eyes sparkling and she mouth drooling for more. 

Mirajane shot her a smile from across the bar counter where she returned. "I'm glad you like it, Lucy. And you can call me Mira if you'd like." 

Lucy returned her smile and said, "I will. Thanks," and she continued eating her mouthwatering meal. 

As Lucy at the fish, it reminded her of something. "By the way Natsu, hows Happy," she asked as Natsu was shoving food into his mouth form his monstrous proportion of food on his plate. 

He put the spoon full into his mouth and chewed really quickly, swallowed then said, "Oh Happy, he's good, probably roaming around here somewhere." He took another bite of his super red curry. 

"Lucy, how do you know Happy?" Wendy asked. 

Lucy looked at Wendy, who was sitting diagonal of Lucy and next to Natsu on the other side of the table. "When I first meet Natsu, he was chasing him, he told me later who he was looking for, though I haven't actually met him yet." 

"Oh. Now that I think about it, I think I saw him with Carla," she told him, "she's my cat," she explained to Lucy. 

"Yeah, that would make sense, he does have an affinity with her after all," he said in between mouthfuls. "Though, it's not like she has the same with him." He laughed at his own cat, which Lucy found rather odd, but she never owned a pet so she wouldn't know. 

As they continued with their food, Lucy took in her surroundings. She looked over at the stage where the light bluenette girl, Levy, had set up for a show, Gajeel was further backstage tinkering with some mechanics. There was a brunette that was sitting very unladylike at her own table that was filled with booze, most of the jugs were empty, and there was a barrel behind her. There was a rather muscular man that was eating at another table with a white-haired petite girl and he was talking about how things were manly and how eating was manly. At the bar, there were some older men were now sitting and conversing with Mirajane, one of who was smoking a cigar. 

When she saw the cigar Lucy winced internally, remembering her father's reaction to a gift she once had given him. She knew her father smoked cigars, she hadn't seen him smoking them though because she never really saw him, but she found them in his study once when he was on an away trip and Lucy needed a book in his library. So when she was around eight, she asked for help from staff to help her get the present for his birthday. It was a manly glass ashtray that could also be used as a paperweight, it was sturdy enough. When she gave it to her father though, he was anything other than pleased. As soon as he saw what it was he threw it to the ground, shattering the heavy glass into pieces and yelled at Lucy for buying something useless. He said hadn't smoked in years. That was the last thing she purchased for her father. 

  
  


They all finished their meal. Lucy went to pay for it but Natsu grabbed the bill from her. "Gotta be quicker than that Matis," he smirked and paid for their meal. 

Lucy was full of food and warmth. The Guildhall was so warm, it was hard to believe that it was a guild at all. She marveled at the small quirks that the guild had. She had seen a few guilds in her travels with her father. Sabertooth was powerful but cold, Lamia Scales was festive, but nothing interesting, Grimoire Heart was just plain creepy, Quatro Cerberus was full of men and uncomfortable, but Fairy Tail, was different. Almost like a family. 

Lucy grinned at the inconceivable happiness that surrounded her in this slightly filthy guild hall. How some older men would chatter over alcohol, how some members would browse through the library, how the young folk would perform on the stage, how the motherly figure would discipline the children and teach them more than just right and wrong. All that was missing was the fatherly figure- 

The front doors opened and an elderly man with white hair came through. 

"Master you've returned from the meeting. How did it go?" Erza said, addressing the elderly man earnestly as he came through the door. 

He looks at Erza, grabs the end of his white mustache, "Hmm, it was okay, just a bunch of youngins worrying over little things." He stroked his mustache as he walked into the hall and went to the bar by Mirajane. He was a short man, but he seemed agile for his age. He jumped up onto the high stool and then jumped onto the bar and stood there for a moment. 

"That's the master of our guild, Master Makarov," Wendy informed Lucy as she watched the scene unfold from the table they both sat at. Lucy looked at the old man and was confused, he took out a pile of papers from his coat and held onto them. 

"You foolish children, you've done it again!" Master Makarov yelled at the guild members, they all flinched, including Lucy. The members all looked down with apologetic faces. He sighed and waved the papers, "this is the most complaints that I have gotten since the start of this year. All you kids are good for are getting the higher-ups mad at me." He shook with frustration and gritted his teeth. "However," he lifted his head up and smirked, "I say to hell with the Town Council," he threw the papers as to prove his point, Natsu moved closer to him, listening to his every word. 

"You all need to grow and if silly rules hold you back then go with what you believe in," the members of the guild started to stand and smile at the guild master, "because that's what makes Fairy Tail number one," he shouted with vigor, throwing his hand in the air his pointer finger pointed at the ceiling. 

The other members of the guild joined in on the cheering, also copying Master Makarovs hand gesture. Some smirked, other laughed, most cheered, while Lucy was left to ponder how his frustration didn't turn to anger, and why he was not angry with the guild members. 

  
  


"This is Lucy," Natsu said to Master Makarov, introducing Lucy who was unaware of the transactions that took place before this happened, so she jumped when she heard her name from so close. Natsu stood by the spot lucy sat at, and Master Makarov was right next to him and he chuckled. 

"No need to be afraid my dear, I won't bite." He gave her a warm smile that eased her freight away in an instant, that and Natsu's crooked grin, mostly Natsu's grin though. 

"I'm not afraid," Lucy stated, "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and was lost in thought," she corrected him with a gentle tone, but her eyes said that she was irked at the statement. 

"Hohoho, I apologize, didn't mean to offend you in any way, I just wanted to introduce myself to you is all," Makarov straightened out what he said originally. He walked in front of her, extended his hand and formally said, "Welcome to our guild hall, I am Makarov, the master of these children." 

Lucy smiled at him turned in her seat and shook his hand in greeting. "It is an honor to be welcomed here, I am Lucy, Lucy Matis, thank you for allowing me to be in your guild." 

"Matis, huh?" Makarov looked her over from head-to-toe with a suspicious gaze, which shocked Lucy. This scared her. _Why was he suspicious, why did you question, what did he know, is he trustworthy, will she have to move after making her home? _Makarov did something Lucy wasn't expecting, he blushed, rubbed the back of his head and bashfully spoke, "a beautiful girl like you is welcome at any time." Lucy sighed in relief, not realizing she was holding her breath and smirked at the perverted old man.__

____

____

"Hey, old man, stop being a perv," Natsu complained, reaching for the Master's head. 

The master dodged him and turned to him with a different frustrated look than before. "Natsu, you never told us how beautiful she was! You always leave out the most important parts of the adventure!" The master complained like an angry child. 

Natsu got annoyed and yelled, "shut it old man, I told you all the things that I thought was important." 

Lucy who was a tinge darker on her cheeks now, raised her hand, "Umm, how do you know about me?" Lucy questioned Makarov. 

Makarov turned from Natsu and looked at Lucy as if he forgot she was there. He pointed at Natsu and gave her a big smile, "this kid came in last night and talked about you so loudly that everyone in the guild heard it." With that, Lucy's cheeks turned to the color pink. 

"Old man," Natsu exclaimed, also embarrassed. 

"You should've seen how excited he was when he was talking about you," Wendy piped in with a smile on her face. "I have never seen him talk about anyone like that before. I haven't even seen him talk about a girl before unless it was during his adventures." She added in innocently, not meaning any real harm. But after those words, Lucy's cheeks most definitely had seven different shades of pink on them. 

Natsu looked at Wendy, he couldn't even be mad at her, so exasperatedly he sighed and choked out and an embarrassed and quite, "Wendy, huh." He put his hand over his face to cover his blush. 

The two shaded bloomers stayed like that for a while. The Master went back to the bar counter and chatted with Mirajane, leaving them to gather their composure. Natsu took a big breath and looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at him, giving him a shy smile. He returned her smile, but his turned mischievous. "Natsu, what-" it was too late. 

Natsu picked her up from her seat and held her like a princess again. "Natsu! I told you to stop doing this." Lucy complained, embarrassed that some eyes were on her and him again. 

Nastu laughed and said, "yes well I thought that we should get going, I wanted to take you to one other place, I just remembered after eating. Lucy was curious about what made him remember something after eating that, but she was too embarrassed by her current situation to ask. "Alright let's go, see ya later Wendy, everyone!" 

"Bye Natsu. I hope to see you around Lucy," Wendy said as Lucy was being whisked away. 

"Me too Wendy. It was nice to meet you all." Lucy was able to say before they left the building. 

  
  


After she was in the car, they headed to the mysterious location. Lucy pouted out the window ignoring Natsu for most of the ride. No matter the conversation he tried to start up with her. He was grasping at straws, not understanding why she didn't answer. Then something clicked and he asked, "is this about me picking you up?" 

She finally turned and looked at him. Her face was in full disapproving pout mode. More than before, and she didn't have a funny bone in her body at the moment. Lucy saw the gesture as something that takes away her pride, and that wasn't something she appreciated. So when Natsu laughed at her childish expression, she crossed her arms and said, "look I can walk on my own. If I need help, I'll ask, so stop treating me like a doll, because the last time I checked, I wasn't one," She huffed at him angrily. 

Natsu looked over at her for so long that Lucy was glad they were at a red light. He pondered over her angered statement for a while longer, rubbing his chin as he thought. He sighed, "it seems that this will make you happy, and that is what is important," he said defeatedly. He sighed once more then nodded his head. "Alright, I'll stop 'till you ask me for help." 

Lucy smiled at him, pleased with his response. "Thank you," she said to him, relief filled her voice. Now that that was out of the way, she turned her head out the window and asked what's been on her mind. 

"Hey Natsu?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What is Fairy Tail to you?" 

"Fairy Tail is my family." 

"Your family, huh?" Lucy looked down into her lap. 

"Lucy?" 

"Hmm?" 

Natsu hesitated for a moment then asked seriously, "Is there anything wrong with your family?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fairy Tail building  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/images/7/70/Current_Design.png/revision/latest?cb=20160412070452  
> **Fairy Tail interior -ignore the outside, I'm just using the interior.  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/images/2/22/Fairy_Tail_interior.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100312003219  
> 


End file.
